Interlude in the Sunroom
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: Continuation of the adorable sun-room scene at the beginning of Season 4 Episode 3 - What could have happened if Lucien and Jean's near-kiss hadn't been interrupted because of the telephone ringing. I hope you all enjoy this one - shot! Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing and never will.


**Author's Note: Please enjoy!**

* * *

' _I think you should stick to medicine.' Jean smiled, a giggle in her voice._

' _Maybe I should.' Lucien agreed, continuing to caress her arms._

A silence fell over them as he brushed his thumbs against her shoulders, her heart racing when she felt him turn her ever-so-slightly towards him. She swallowed as she looked up into his eyes and saw the love that lived in them, her breath trembling when she lowered her gaze to his lips. He drew her further back against his chest as he lowered his head when their gazes locked again, his warm breath beating against her face as he grazed her nose with his own. 'Please, Lucien…' He heard her whisper.

Releasing her arms in order to wind one of his own around her middle, his hand came to settle on her stomach though her dress. He lifted his other hand to her face and cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm, sweeping his thumb across her cheek as he brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss; chaste and simple, and he lingered on her lower lip as he drew back. When Jean allowed her eyes to flicker open they gazed at one another for several long seconds before she started to turn to face him.

She allowed the gloves that she had been holding to fall to the floor so that she could place her hands on Lucien's chest, a surge of warmth coursing through her veins when he laced both arms around her waist and brought her flush against him. 'I love you.' She shook her head, her curls bouncing a little.

'I love you too.' He breathed, unwinding one arm from around her middle to brush a dark curl out of her face. When her eyes fell closed and she leaned further into him as his fingers grazed her skin, he felt the love that he possessed for her deepen. He trailed a number of kisses along the length of her hairline before running the tip of his nose down the bridge of her own, gazing deeply into her lovely blue eyes when he pressed his forehead to hers. 'Darling Jean.' He drew circles into her lower back.

Jean allowed her hands to travel up his chest as she stepped further into him, her arms lacing around his neck before she stroked the back of it with her thumb. She went up onto her toes as she tightened her her hold of him, her heart fluttering as he sighed against her and cradled the back of her head in his hand when she pressed her lips against his. The kisses that they shared were soft and slow at the start but began to take on something of a deeper nature when he touched his tongue to her lower lip.

She sighed as she parted her lips beneath his own and permitted him to deepen their kiss, her fingers sliding into his hair as she was able to feel him trace the curve of her skull with his thumb. Their lips caressed and their tongues danced with the ease of old lovers as they held onto each other, a blissful smile gracing Jean's features when Lucien started to trail his lips away from hers. He brushed simple kisses against her cheek, kisses so soft that she almost couldn't feel them, before leaving a slow trail of kisses along her jaw. 'So beautiful…' He murmured against her skin when he kissed down her neck.

Running her fingers through his sandy hair as his lips moved over neck and she felt the subtle scrape of his beard against her skin, she placed a number of kisses on his shoulder through his shirt before the shrill ring of the telephone reached their ears from inside the house. Lucien pulled back from her neck at the sound of it, pressing his forehead against her own as the two of them caught their breath.

'I should get that.' She whispered, unwinding her arms from around his neck and stroking his chest.

'You've got your hands full.' He shook his head. 'I'll get it.'

She nodded in response before taking a step back from him and bending down to pick up the gloves that she had dropped, giggling when she straightened back up and Lucien pecked her on the cheek.

He then caressed her waist before slipping past her and walking out of the sun-room, Jean smiling as she pulled her gloves back on and allowed her gaze to follow him as she looked out of the window.

Yes, Lucien got on her last nerve sometimes.

Yes, the two of them didn't always agree on things.

But even though he could be a complete idiot at times, she still wouldn't change a thing about him.

Because he was _her_ idiot and that made all the difference.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and please review! x**


End file.
